1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a configurable analytics system.
2. Discussion of Art
The efficient analysis of data has often required custom solutions for processing the type of data and the type of analysis requests in question. In addition, dedicated computing resources have often been needed to accommodate the highest urgency and the greatest demand expected. As processing demands increase, the cost of providing custom solutions using dedicated resources has created an impediment to efficient data analysis.